The present invention relates to a recoil dampening device, and in particular to a recoil dampening device for reducing the forces exerted onto a gun sight during the operation of an associated firearm.
Recoil absorbing devices are used in a variety of applications within firearms to reduce the forces as exerted on various portions of the firearm as well as the operator. These recoil dampening devices typically include at least two or more parts movable with respect to one another and a recoil dampening device positioned so as to absorb the forces as generated during operation of the firearm.
Heretofore, recoil dampening devices have included multiple components that are difficult to assemble and/or require special tools for assembly and/or adjustment, thereby making assembly and adjustment of the recoil dampening devices difficult in high pressure situations typically associated with military operations. In addition, these recoil dampening devices are not suitable for mating with standardized military equipment. Specifically, these recoil dampening devices are not compatible with the xe2x80x9cpicatinny-stylexe2x80x9d mounting configuration. Further, previous recoil dampening devices utilized for mounting a sight base or scope mount onto a firearm do not sufficiently reduce the recoil associated with high caliber firearms.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a recoil dampening sight base that includes a first rail member adapted to fixedly mount to a firearm, wherein the first rail member has an elongated body portion and a pair of mounting flanges extending outwardly from and longitudinally along the body portion, and a second rail member having an elongated, downwardly opening channel that slidably receives the body portion of the mounting flanges of the first rail member therein, and wherein the second rail member is adapted to releasably support a gun sight thereon. The recoil dampening sight base also includes at least one elastically deformable recoil absorbing member disposed between the first rail member and the second rail member, wherein the recoil absorbing member is adapted to reduce the recoil transferred from the firearm to the gun sight when the firearm is fired.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a firearm for reducing the recoil as transferred to a gun sight mounted thereon, including a body portion of a firearm having an upper surface, a first rail member fixedly mounted to the upper surface of the firearm, wherein the first rail member has an elongated body portion and a pair of mounting flanges extending outwardly from and longitudinally along the body portion, and a second rail member having an elongated, downwardly opening channel that slidably receives the body portion of the mounting flanges of the first rail member therein. The firearm also includes at least one elastically deformable recoil absorbing member disposed between the first rail member and the second rail member, wherein the recoil absorbing member is adapted to reduce the recoil transferred from the firearm to the gun sight when the firearm is fired, and a gun sight releasably mounted with the second rail member.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a recoil dampening device for a gun sight that includes a first rail member adapted to fixedly mount to a firearm, wherein the first rail member has an elongated body portion and a pair of mounting flanges extending outwardly from and longitudinally along the body portion, and a second rail member having an elongated, downwardly opening channel that slidably receives the body portion and mounting flanges of the first rail member therein, wherein the second rail member also has at least one receiving rail that includes a substantially square shaped body portion and a pair of substantially triangularly shaped mounting flanges extending outwardly from the body portion, and wherein the second rail member is adapted to slidably receive a gun sight thereon. The recoil dampening device also includes a pair of recoil absorbing members juxtaposed across a length of the first rail member and disposed between the first rail member and the second rail member, wherein the recoil absorbing members are adapted to reduce the recoil transferred from the firearm to the gun sight when the firearm is fired.